


Waterworn

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sorrento in the surf.





	Waterworn

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'broken glass'

Sorrento knelt in the sand, waiting for the waves to show him the bits of color they'd brushed a thin layer of sand over. It took a moment, and a little goading, but a bigger wave-- really, still just a ripple as it met the beach --offered him his prize. Bits of glass, long broken, smoothed and rounded, every color... Like jewels, he scooped them up and smiled. 

Julian would like them; they were simple yet beautiful. Sorrento could already see his wistful smile... 

Julian, who would be awake soon, and ready to move on to their next destination. 

Together.


End file.
